mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Federation of Worlds
The Terran Federation of Worlds is a fictional government in the Maveric Universe science fiction universe. It should not be confused with the Terran Federation of 's [Troopers,or the United Federation of Planets or DC Comics The United Planets , although there are some notable similarities. The largest difference between the two is that the universe's Federation does not restrict voting rights to ex-military personnel, and is more of a standard democracy.The Terran Federation is an alliance of systems and regional governments which provide unified protection and economic growth.This Earth Alliance is the same as United States of America or the United Nations alliance of the nations of Earth and off-world colonies. Page Under Construction . Credite Name = Terran Federation of Planets | other_names = UFP The Federation | Image = | Size = | Caption = | Founded = 2161 | Leader = Jaresh-Inyo | Capital = Paris (Administrative); San Francisco (Legislative), Earth | Currency = Federation credit | Flagship = [[]] | Anthem = | Affiliation = Starfleet Various Government and Politics The Terran Federation is a representative democracy organized on the federal system (making its name something of a misnomer as a confederation is a different type of government than a federation; in the the Federation was referred to as the Terran Empire) by it's enemies. It consists of approximately seven hundred systems spread over four thousand light years as of 2681. The Confederation is divided into eight sectors (Avalon, Gemini, Hawking, Sol, Vega, Argent, Epsilon and Enigma). Each of these is further subdivided into four quadrants. The Terran Federation government is headed by an elected President. In an event where the President is infirm, resigns, or is otherwise incapable of fulfilling the duties of the office, he/she is replaced by the Vice President. The most recent example of this was in 2668, when President resigned following the uproar over the Kalladon Armistice The chief legislative body is the Terran Federation Senate. The Senate is based in Washington, D.C on Earth, across the mall from the old Congress building of the United States. Military The Terran Confederation Military (known collectively, and somewhat informally, as Confed) is divided into four branches: the Army, Marines, Navy, and Space Forces. Each branch has a representative on the Confederation military's governing council, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, based on Earth. Its commander-in-chief is the President. Rank Structure There are two basic rank systems in use within the military of the Terran Federation. One is used by the Army, Marines and Space Forces, the other by the Navy. Transfers between the two services are possible.As evidenced from Christopher Blair's transition from the end of the Wing Commander IV novel, where he is a Brigadier General in the Space Forces, to Prophecy, where he is a Commodore = Early Years= The Terran Federation, founded in the late 21st century, is a federal republic, originally consisting of the nations of Earth, then, as humanity spread throughout the galaxy, its colony worlds. The Federation has seen several waves of expansion, most of them coinciding with or happening in the aftermath of interstellar conflict. There are three major political/astrographical blocs within the Federation: the Original Twelve Colonial Worlds, consisting of the oldest and richest planets, including Terra itself; the Corporate Worlds, strategically-located systems dominated by major corporations and industrial combines; and the Fringe Worlds, the systems out in the frontier, which tend to be the last refuge for iconoclasts and peoples wishing to preserve their ethnic identities.The Terran Federation of Planets (also known as "The Federation" or') is a fictional interplanetary federal republic depicted in the ' series and motion pictures. In those episodes and films, the Federation is described as an interstellar federal polity with, as of the year 2373, more than 150 member planets and thousands of colonies spread across 8,000 light years of the Milky Way Galaxy, and taking the form of a liberal democracy and constitutional republic The Federation also maintains its own military and exploratory agency, known as Starfleet. The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet are the primary focus of all the , which is set before the Federation comes into existence. ---- Depiction The Terran Federation is founded under a document known as the Charter of the Terran Federation of Planets, which is occasionally referred to informally as the "Constitution". It draws text and inspiration from the United Nations Charter and other sources. An important guiding principle — indeed, it is listed as General Order One in the list of Starfleet general orders — , which forbids any interference in the natural development of any pre-warp civilization. This is intended to prevent even well-intentioned Federation personnel from introducing changes which could destabilize or even destroy other pre-warp-era cultures through interference. In practice, however, consistent application of the Prime Directive tends to be a controversial issue, and the Federation does not always abide strictly by it, such as when it attempted to strongarm the Organians into forming an alliance with it, or when it initially approved the forced relocation of the Ba'ku from their adopted homeworld.Star Trek: Insurrection Other aspects of the Articles provide for rule of law, equality among individuals and protection of civil and creative liberties, which appears to be based on principles found in contemporary Western political theory. It includes a set of guarantees of civil rights, the "Seventh Guarantee" being analogous to the Fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution and its protection against self-incrimination. The Federation has exacting requirements for prospective member worlds that wish to join. Caste-based discrimination is forbidden, and major systematic violations of sentient rights, such as the unjust peacetime imprisonment of specially modified soldiers on the planet Angosia are not tolerated for any petitioner.The Hunted (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Furthermore, while most member worlds have single, unified world governments, it is not required for entry, as the Federation will consider "associate membership" of non-unified worlds. "Attached" (The Next Generation) The Federation anthem was heard in the Since only music is heard during the episode, it is speculative (yet highly likely) that the anthem has lyrics. Non-canon In many [ sources like '' and Worlds of the Federation, as well as the and s, the five founding worlds of the United Federation of Planets were Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, Andoria, and Alpha Centauri. Alpha Centauri being a founding world of the Federation and even having a humanlike native race called Centaurans became a popular fan theory, possibly based on uncertainty as to whether or not was a native of Alpha Centauri or a resident of a human colony in that system; the latter has since been revealed to be the case, Cochrane having spent most of his life on Earth but eventually retiring to spend his final years on Alpha Centauri, prior to his disappearance and presumed death. Later, in we actually see the founding of the Federation in the episodes "[" and ", and early negotiations that lead to it in " and "[[Terra Prime (Enterprise episode)|Terra Prime]". Alpha Centauri is not mentioned as part of the founding, which is explicitly said to be between Humans, , Andorians, and Tellarites. This leaves open the possibility of the Alpha Centauri colony becoming an independent polity some time between "Terra Prime" and "These Are the Voyages...," and then helping to form the Federation as a separate member. However, Alpha Centauri is only ever mentioned in passing as an Earth colony on screen. In the alternate timeline , where the Federation was never formed, Alpha Centauri is a Romulan colony instead. In the novels the Federation Council was shown occupying the floors below the President's office in the Palais de la Concorde. This may be seen as contradicting elements of and and the novel Articles of the Federation, the Federation's founding document is called the Articles of the Federation, which has been popular fan tradition. However, in the '], the text of the founding document is shown on screen (the preamble is a slightly reworded version of the UN Charter), and it is clearly called the "Charter of the United Federation of Planets", establishing that as the name of the founding document. The term "charter" is also used in ' and in the ]'' episode "Accession", when discussing membership requirements for the Federation. That latter episode seemed to indicate that the timetable for a world's entry into the Federation is ten years after the request is made, although the Federation was willing to cut that time in half for Bajor in that episode, and has similarly made other exceptions for times of war, as seen in ''Star Trek: Insurrection. In the 'refers to the founding document in passing as "the Constitution", establishing that it is also known by that name. Novels such as Articles of the Federation presume that it is known by all three names. 21st century After the disastrous World War III was fought by multiple forces (deliberately described as "factions," not nations) on Earth, scientist ] built Earth's first warp-capable vessel, the Phoenix. He launched it 5 April 2063. The warp-testing of this vessel would garner the attention of a Vulcan science ship operating just outside of the Sol System. Vulcans had not previously considered the Sol System or Earth worthy of their attention before this time. However, the science ship lands on Earth, and makes first-contact with Zefram Cochrane and the inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana, United States. This contact would be the first time that Earth joins the interstellar community, and begins the road toward the foundation of the United Federation of Planets. 22nd-23rd centuries In the year 2119, an aging opens the Warp 5 Complex on Earth, in the hope of building a vessel that would be the fastest human starship at the time. Eventually this project would yield the , Earth's first deep-space exploration vessel. In 2150, a World Government, United Earth, was formed that included virtually all of the old nation states on Earth. Although no single individual is responsible for the foundation of the Terran Federation of Planets, the exploratory vessel ''Enterprise NX-01 was a major catalyst. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Winters, it helped forge an alliance between the formerly belligerent , [[Andorian, and Tellarite states, and forged a spirit of unity and cooperation in the Alpha Quadrant, culminating in a formal union in 2161. It was first preceded by the Coalition of Planets, which was mainly opposed by the xenophobic group,Sons of Old Terra. The Federation was formed largely out of the ashes of the Terran Federation/Kalladon Empire War of the late 2150s ending in 2160, when the founding members saw the need for interstellar unity to prevent the horror of further war. was one of the individuals who signed the Federation Charter, after giving a historic speech that was still being studied two centuries later. According to information seen on a viewscreen in a late episode of ', Jonathan Winters later became the Federation ambassador to Andoria, a Federation Councillor, and President of the Terran Federation of Planets from 2184 to 2192. Terran Federation/Kalladon Empire War Around 2223, tensions thickened between the Terran Federation and the Kalladon Empire. In 2267, the Peace Treaty was signed which ended major engagements, but the two interstellar powers remained in a state of cold war with occasional skirmishes over the next couple of decades. In 2293, the [ Accords]] were signed, effectively ending the war and ushering in seven decades of relative peace. During the era of , once noted that humanity was on "a thousand planets and spreading out"; however, this number apparently encompasses Earth's many off-Earth colonies and the various alien worlds on which humans can be found (just as non-humans have been depicted as residing on Earth) and should not be taken to mean that the Federation itself had a thousand members at that time. Considering that many of the Federation's other members have several interplanetary colonies just as Earth does, the full number of planets which the Federation encompasses may be impossible to determine; it is presumed that colony worlds are directly subsidiary to the planetary governments of their homeworlds (much like individual states/provinces in a nation), but this has never been clearly established. Early 24th century In 2311, the Incident occurred in which thousands of Federation civilians and Starfleet personnel died and Romulan outposts disappeared. The unrest was ended by the , which re-affirmed the Neutral Zone and prohibited Federation development of cloaking technology. In 2344, the Star Empire launched an assault on the Kalladon outpost at Narendra III, but unexpectedly the , under the command of Captain [, came to the Kalladon' defense. The ''Enterprise was destroyed in the skirmish, a sacrifice which did great honor to the Kalladon, and the burgeoning diplomacy between the two powers soon grew into a formal alliance did not assist, leading eventually to a full-scale war). Exploration and expansion in the 2340s and 2350s brought the Federation into conflict with several minor and major powers including the Talarians, the Sheliak and eventually, the Cardassians. Delkhon War Federation contact with a race called the Delkhoneans resulted in an extended conflict. One incident in this conflict was the massacre of Federation civilians on Setlik III in 2347. A truce was reached and a Demilitarized Zone was formed in 2370. A number of Federation and Delkhonean colonies found themselves situated within the other’s territory; an agreement was reached for the transfer of those colonies. However, some Federation colonists were opposed to the agreement and formed the , a rebel movement who resisted the Delkhoneans (see below). Mid-24th century In 2365, the Federation had first formal contact with the Borg Collective, who threatened the existence of the Federation at the Battle of Wolf 359. Other events of this era include the Klingon Civil War, first contact with the Q, and various time travel incidents. From 2363 to 2371, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] served as the Federation's flagship. From 2373 to 2375, the Federation fought the Dominion War. This was by far the largest conflict the Federation had ever been involved in, allying with the Klingons and Romulans against the combined forces of the Dominion, the Cardassians, and Breen. The Federation/Klingon/Romulan alliance was victorious, but with substantial casualties on both sides. In 2379, a Reman Praetor named Shinzon seized control of the Romulan Star Empire. The coup was defeated by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] with assistance from dissidents within the Romulan fleet, opening up the possibility of improved UFP/Romulan relations after over two centuries of tension. However, this improved relationship came at a cost, as the death of Shinzon may have created a power vacuum. Possible future As depicted in the , in 2387 the star of the Hobus system went supernova and posed a serious threat to the Romulan Star Empire. formulated a plan involving Red Matter supernova; saving billions of lives and preventing the political destabilization of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. However, they did not act soon enough to save Romulus from being destroyed. A Romulan mining ship called the Narada captained attacked the Jellyfish (the ship Spock and Picard traveled in) as Nero blames the Federation ) for the destruction of his homeworld and for the death of his wife and child. During the attack, both ships are pulled into the singularity and transported into the past; the appearance of the Narada (which arrives farther into the past than the Jellyfish) and its subsequent attack on the USS Kelvin creates an alternate timeline depicted in the 2009 Star Trek film. Prominent in some timelines is the Temporal Cold War, waged on a number of fronts throughout time including the 28th and 31st centuries. By the 29th century, the Federation explores time as it once did space. Economics The Federation has largely been portrayed as a technate utopia, a condition enabled by a state of abundance. On Earth, war and poverty have been eliminated. Individuals strive for self-betterment rather than fiscal remuneration. This condition probably doesn’t extend to the outer reaches of the Federation or other powers with similar levels of technology, where substances such as latinum are used as currency on a somewhat ad hoc basis, and for the purpose of trade with other cultures, although there have been persistent references to a "credit" unit of currency used at least occasionally in the Federation. In t describes it as the "New World Economy", which began in the late 22nd century and eventually made money obsolete, as does while explaining the timeline to in '. However, this appears to be either a, or a change in the Federation that occurred over the course of the 23rd century, as apparently for at least the first century or more of the life of the Federation they had a monetary unit known as the "credit" in fairly common use. At the Federation for 10 credits. estimates that Starfleet has invested over 122,200 credits in his training as a Starfleet officer. In attempts to hire a ship to take him to the Genesis Planet, and is warned it would be expensive and cost many credits; we do not know if McCoy could have afforded this or how much it would cost, since he was taken into custody for breaching the secrecy of the Genesis Project immediately afterwards. And in 'Federation's decision whether or not to "fund" the Genesis Project itself. The first mention of the Federation not using money came in '', where (coming from 2286) seems to be unfamiliar with the concept of using money. However, one of the first actions takes in the 20th century is to sell a pair of antique glasses to procure spending money (he is not familiar with the value of the dollar, however). Also, while entering the meeting room in states that he had just purchased a boat. During the Captain states that he sold his house some time in the previous nine years, which from Kirk's perspective would be between 2284 and roughly 2290. By the time of '', money was considered abhorrent to many members of Starfleet, although in "", set in 2364, Beverly Crusher buys a bolt of fabric and requests that it be charged to her account on the Enterprise, while later that year in "The Neutral Zone tries to explain to cryogenically preserved people from the late 20th century that 24th century economics are quite different and money as they know it is not used or needed in the Federation, much as he would later in 2373 to ''. Two years later, in 2366, in ", the Federation is willing to pay millions of credits for access to a stable wormhole. says that when he first entered Starfleet Academy, he rapidly spent an entire month's allotment of transporter credits on transporting back and forth to his home in New Orleans. And in the pilot episode of ''[ makes a reference to having someone "pay his bar bills." From this evidence, it is clear that by the late 24th century, money in the modern sense is very seldom used in the Federation, and not needed for the life of a typical Federation citizen. Replicators fill the need for almost all material goods and a pervasive altruistic philosophy of self-improvement and helping others provides most labor. However, a monetary unit called the "Credit" exists for some purposes, such as dealing with foreign governments, alloting government budgets, and access to limited resources. Money began to fade from everyday use in the 22nd century, although it was still in fairly common use by the mid to late 23rd century. On the other hand, while the resources required for basic existence are abundant in the Federation, many other resources would not be. These would include things like [[real estate, services which take up a person's time, large ticket items such as starships, ship transportation between worlds and to some extent, energy itself. In Starfleet, reference is made in various episodes to the rationing of transporters, replicators and holodecks. Mining and other resource harvesting practices are also frequently encountered which imply some inherent limit to replication technology). I was even forced to sell his wrecked shuttle to book passage from Earth back to Deep Space Nine. The Federation then, might allocate those resources which do happen to be scarce through some sort of command economy or central system of rationing, or rely on some sort of monetary system.